Atles Silverblade
*(The Stormwind Guard) (Former) Argent Dawn(Former) |caption =Drawn by the talented Oha |image = Atles_Guard.png|Row 6 title = Relatives|Row 6 info = Wife: Lin Silverblade: Deceased Son: Jackson Silverblade: Four years old Daughter: Karlethandra Silverblade Grand Daughter: Connor Silverblade Brothers: Connor and Nicholas Silverblade Father: Dorrin Senior Silverblade: Alive as Death Knight Mother: Aelwen Paddley: Deceased Grandfather: Durwin Silverblade: Deceased Grandmother: Eliana Denholm: Deceased |Row 7 title = Status:|Row 7 info = }}Atles Silverblade is a Lordaeron born Human currently serving as a Commander within the First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor. History Before Fall of Darrowshire Atles Dorrin Silverblade was born into a simple family in Darrowshire, Lordaeron. His father Dorrin was a part of the Darrowshire Militia and his Mother Aelwen was a house wife. Growing up things were very simple for Atles, as he grew up his father taught him how to field weapons as well as taught him how to fight. While his mother would drag him into the kitchen and showed him how to cook. Things went on like this till his brother came around, Connor. When Atles was ten his brother was brought into the world. Atles soon started to take care of his little brother when his parents were busy and looked out for him, as he gained in age he strived to be the best brother possible. But eventually he had other responsibilities to tend to. At the age of sixteen Atles joined the Darrowshire Militia with his father, further enhancing his skills with a hammer. A year later he had found himself getting married to one of the Guardsmen of Darrowshire, Lauren, which he got to know better thru their time in the Militia. Before Atles turned eighteen he had a little boy named John. Shortly after becoming eighteen a Paladin of the Silver Hand had come to their village and found himself at home there, his name was David Crokford. Soon Atles found himself as David's apprentice. In those short two years he found himself learning more and more about the light, and being a Paladin. Things were going smoothly, till the Scourge started to attack The Fall of Darrowshire One day a man had come running into Darrowshire and had started rambling about undead that was coming their way. Joseph Redpath had started to gather his men, even including Atles's father who had retired at this time. Atles and Dorrin stood shoulder to shoulder as they waited for the hell to come. Soon Scourge started to charge towards their village, the first wave of them were easy for the men to handle, the second wave was harder, which Atles started to see his friends fall before him. But the third wave of undead was what broke the defense. Shortly after his father had ran home to make sure things were safe, and after some time of killing undead Atles went straight to his own home. He would soon come across his home, the front door wide open. As he stepped inside his house, he would only see pure terror. His wife was on the floor, sword in hand while a ghoul was starting to eat her. And there would be a trail of blood from the ghoul, to the crib sitting against the wall. Atles was furious as he slammed his hammer into the ghoul over and over again. Eventually when his armor was spotted with blood and his hammer drenched in it. He soon left their house and made his way to his parents house. He charged into the open door. His mother was on the floor and his father was struggling with a ghoul, Atles slammed his hammer into it, killing it instantly. As he looked towards his father he was bleeding everywhere. He collapsed onto the floor which Atles knelt over him, taking his hand. His father spoke quick. "Where is Lauren?..." Atles gave a blank stare, his father letting out a gasp. "Oh no... Atles, you need to get your brother and get out of here." Atles was going to protest but his father spoke quickly. "Atles you must! Save your brother!" Dorrin then handed Atles his hammer. "Take it, and go." Atles did the only thing he could do, he nodded, ran upstairs and yanked his brother off the bed. He then ran out of the house with his brother. As he looked back a large amount of undead had started to pour into their house. They managed to escape. But at what cost. After the Fall of Darrowshire For a long time Atles and his brother wondered around Lordaeron, that is until they found a group of Scarlet Crusaders. Atles and his brother joined up with them, his brother doing simple task while Atles was off fighting the Scourge in Lordaeron. Soon he started to notice things were turning for the worst within the Crusade so him and his brother joined up with the Argent Dawn, once it was formed. Atles and his brother decided to stay at light's hope chapel, Atles being a part of the Guard while his brother would maintain the place. But after some time Atles and the other's were preparing themselves to be attacked by the Scourge. After a long battle with the scourge and the Lich King, Atles and his brother had managed to keep themselves alive thru this battle. As Tirion gave his speech to the group of people before him, Atles knew what his next cause was. The Argent Crusade Soon after Atles had told Tirion he was joining the cause, he had sent his brother off to Stormwind to live with a trusted family friend while he was leaving. Soon after this Atles and practically a regiment were sent off to Northrend. Atles fought with all his heart, in his mind he felt he needed to avenge his parents death by killing the Scourge. As he fought for the Crusade he soon found himself moving up the ranks higher and higher till he was leading men on certain missions. The first few stuck with him for a long time, the reason being a few times, he was the only person left. Because of his failures as a leader. But he gained experience from this, and strived to keep everyone alive. After a while he was made one of Tirions personal guards. He got to know Tirion more on a personal level, and looked up to Tirion even more because of this. The Argent Crusade came to an end though very soon as the Lich King was defeated. Atles retired from the Argent Crusade, and went to Stormwind. Currently Shortly after Atles had arrived at Stormwind and got his own apartment, soon everything was starting to come back in flash-backs, his family being killed, his comrades and friends being killed. He soon resorted to heavy drinking. He would at times spend hours in the local bars around Stormwind. Also the fact that he hadn't been able to watch his brother become a man had dragged him down even further. Since his brother was now a man, Connor helped Atles thru a lot of what he was feeling. Even suggesting to find something to keep him busy, this lead to his current job. Atles soon decided to join the Stormwind Guard. Needing a new cause in his life to take up his time. Around the time he had gotten to the rank of Sergeant he befriended Lin, which they started to talk a lot, soon it lead to them having a relationship, her moving in with him, then after some time they got married. After some time they soon had another child, A little baby boy which Atles decided to name Jackson. Some time passed, but within the spand of a few months he learned some things that would make him question his parents past. First, a friend of Connor's had something she needed to show them. Soon both Atles and Connor would come together with her and would meet their eldest brother, Nicholas. Nicholas goes to tell them how their parents had run away from home and had left him behind, leaving Nicholas with his Grandparents. This news shocked both Atles and Connor but what totally shook their world was the fact that their father was still alive. One day Atles and their growing family had went to his mother's grave since it was her birthday. But someone had beat them there. Dorrin had been raised as a Death Knight and had stayed low for a long time. Till now. Dorrin filled all three brothers in on the truth about their past It took some time to get used to this information, but life went on. Atles was Knighted under house Relindor. And he was promoted to the rank of Captain. Update; Atles had called all his friends and close family to have dinner back at his place, what he didn't know as this was going to be one of the worst moments of his life. At home Lin was preparing dinner for their guests, while Atles's squire, Soren, was in the back studying, waiting for more training with him. Soon a large Worgen had broken in, he shot and killed Lin, and Soren was beaten half to death. When Atles and his group got home they soon found the house in shambles, and his wife mutilated on his table. He was enraged, the Worgen and himself started to fight, while an accomplice of the Worgens had started to dump gasoline all over the place. Soon enough the House caught on fire, and everyone had to get out. He was relieved to see that someone got his son out of the house, but he then sat there and watched as his house burnt down. This triggered his P.T.S.D. from the past, but it came back so much worse from this tragedy. Friends and family soon stepped in to help atles with the new struggle he had with his mind, his Brother investigated into where the Worgen had gone, while Karlethandra, someone close to Atles had decided to have him and Jackson stay at her home. Time has passed, and daily Atles would do different things to help his mind relax and to get him back to the shape he was in. After sometime he finally managed to get to a point where he could return to duty, as if stands he still lives with Karlethandra but is looking to return to his land to build a new. 4-4-39 L.C. Update: Recently, Lord Marshal Adroby Relindor had been working on repairs for a siege engine tank and it soon exploded, but to their surprise it wasn't an accident. The Lord Marshal had been kidnapped which Atles and the rest of the Guard started to investigate into the matter. One thing lead to another until they managed to find the Marshal at the Vault. They soon found out he had been kidnapped by a Mage and engaged in battle with them. Eventually the forces there managed to take the Mage down. Once everyone got themselves healed and back to the CC, the Marshal called for everyone to formation which not only himself, but others who helped save the Lord Marshal received the Stormwind Commendation for Valor. Promotions were also given out which, to atles's surprise, he was promoted to the rank of Commander. ]] Appearance He is forty three but don't let his age fool you, he's built from his past training and from the wars he has had to fight in and lead, from head to toe you could tell he could handle himself, strong bulky shoulders, lean arms with slightly grayed hair, strong and lean chest and abdomen, even his legs were strong, if you were to look at his hands you would see them weathered from all the job's he has done and fighting, strong and firm. He has white, long hair that can rest on his shoulders, his face lean but slightly weathered with a white beard and mustache, his mouth usually showing a smile to though's, with his piercing blue eyes that he was told looked like the sea's. If anyone were to see him anywhere, he would be in his Paladin armor, white steel from head to toe with two large orange gems on his shoulder plates as well on his gauntlets. With the tabard he wears with pride, his Argent Crusade tabard, showing the cause he had fought for and bleed for, and that he truly belonged to till it ended. Other armor set's you could see him is simply his street clothes, consisting of a slightly loose cloth shirt that had a brown plaid design, he considered it his work shirt, he wore a leather belt on his waist with black cloth pant's, on his feet he had black leather boots, buckles keeping them tightly on. Another set he was fond of wearing was his battle armor, receiving the set of armor for his duties in draenor, it suited him well, a large blue plate helm on his head, two spikes going out and up, the armor looked sturdy as can be, could take anything, his shoulder guards as spikes as well, all of his armor consisting of heavy blue metal with some spikes, his new hammer on his back, looked like it could crush anything, you'd see him in it if he were to stumble upon any horde. If you were to see him on duty as a guard for the Stormwind Guard you would see him in his new plate armor, the armor that resembled the Stormwind Army, gray and blue plating, on his right shoulder plate it showed his rank in the Guard as a Captain, but instead of a helm he wore his headgear, goggles that had many different functions, the main one is that his vision is enhanced , but features he added in were his night vision, thermal vision, as well as the outer lenses being bullet proof, as well as all the metal consisting of the goggles, but with all this the main thing about his uniform was his tabard, sporting the alliance lion, the Stormwind Crest, with slight changes that differ it from the army. Weapons Atles had a few weapons he preferred when he was walking around or in the Guard uniform. He mainly used his one handed hammer that was forged for him by Lelend Smith, and his standard issue Stormwind Guard shield. He used to use a standard issue war-hammer, but he figured it wasn’t needed at this time, generally he carried it whenever he was off duty. He also has a two-handed sword that he rarely carries, he had come back from Draenor with this sword, it sporting orc blood. Finally his most prized weapon is his father’s hammer, he used to use it on duty but he finally had gotten a replacement so he could hang up his father’s hammer to keep it in good condition. Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Knights Category:Lordaeronian